


A Safe Haven

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: He liked it best when he dreamed of Cairo. Again.





	A Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is slash in name only. Mostly because the first drabble in the series is and because I know who is mentioned obliquely in the text. ;-)  


* * *

He liked it best when he dreamed of Cairo.

Daniel screamed himself awake. He'd long since given up silence in the face of the intractable pain stick. He'd packed away his words and gave voice only to his agony. It was, he thought, a reasonable compromise. Sometimes, between torture and unconsciousness, he escaped into dreams. Still forest depths gave way to candlelight with shadows dancing over sweat slicked skin. When he was luckiest, he walked once more through the markets of his childhood. Daniel closed his eyes and willed away his unendurable reality. Somewhere, between torment and oblivion, Cairo waited.


End file.
